Chris
- 5 = }} |Name = Chris |Kanji = クリス |Romanji = Kurisu |Birthday = 2040 |Gender = Male |Height = Around 110 cm |Age = 5Volume 2 Extra page 7 (by 2047)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 102 |Hair Color = Blue |Eye Color = Green |Affiliation =The Paradise Hideout |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field (Escaped) Shelter B06-32 (Escaped) |Farm Identifier = 70394 |Status = |Allies = Emma, Ray, Norman, Jemima, Yvette, Rossi, Mark, Dominic, Alicia, Grace Field Escapees, Sonju, Mujika, Mister , Goldy Pond Resistance members |Enemies = Isabella, Krone , the demons, Andrew }} is a minor character of The Promised Neverland. He is a 5-year-old orphan who formerly resides in Grace Field House under the parental care of Isabella. After his success of escaping Grace Field alongside 14 other orphans, Chris now seeks to find William Minerva, whom he and his team believe can grant them the liberty to live a safe and peaceful life away from the demons. History Chris was born in 2040 and sent to Grace Field House a year later in 2041, growing up along with several other children. Appearance Chris is a young boy with light skin and a pair of round dark-green eyes. He has short, slightly spiked dark blue hair which is lighter at the roots. Like all the other children at the orphanage, he wears the standard uniform— a white shirt and trousers along with plain brown shoes. His identification number, "70394", can be seen on the left side of his neck. Personality Chris is described as a very curious young boy. He is very cheerful and outspoken, and has a deep attachment to his siblings, and gets along well with Emma and Ray. He is also very considerate as he thinks of others before himself. Plot Introduction Arc Taking daily tests, playing a game of tag, eating scrumptious homemade food and having a good time – Chris went through the same routine every day in Grace Field House, an orphanage he has been living in since he was born. During a game of tag, he was caught by Krone. He was also seen participating in the training sessions under the disguise of playing. Jailbreak Arc As one of the youngest children, Chris was one of the last people recruited into the escape plan after hearing about the truth of the orphanage, the House, and Isabella. During the escape, Chris was the first one to greet Emma after she caught with the rest of the children.The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 12 Chris and his siblings escape from Grace Field House on January 15, 2046.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 37 Promised Forest Arc Search For Minerva Arc Cuvitidala Arc Relationships Emma Emma and Chris grew in Grace Field House together. Chris views Emma as an older-sister figure and admires her. He has an attachment for her and cares about her deeply. Emma also adores Chris and is affectionate with him. Both will go great lengths to make sure the other party is safe and well. Grace Field Escapees Chris gets along with the Grace Field Escapees, particularly the younger children such as Alicia, Jemima, Yvette, Rossi, Mark, and Dominic. They are often seen playing together, helping each other with chores and cheering for one another's accomplishments. He also gets along with Ray, as Chris cares for him and was upset with him for initially being fine with throwing away his life. Likewise, Ray is affectionate and very protective of Chris. Trivia *The following are Chris' rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results announced in Chapter 88, Chris is in 35th place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Chris is in 24th place with a total of 62 votes. Reference Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Grace Field Escapees Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Incomplete articles